And She Discovered Neverland
by lizinfected
Summary: Wendy's story, like you've probably never read it before. I can't say much of a synopsis except that this is a Peter Pan of naughty fantasy. Lostboys, indians, mermaids, pirates...and one girl close to growing up, experiencing an awakening of passion.


**I don't own Peter Pan, obviously. But the constant, viciously delicious smut is _all mine. _**

Wendy sat by her window, the darkness grazing her skin like cold, hungry fingers. She crossed her legs under her thin nightgown and stared at the sky, feeling the heat build slowly in her stomach. Desperately she wanted someone to touch. Some to steal her away and consume her, set her porcelain skin on fire. But she could barely leave the house without protective eyes on her back, her every move. Wendy was lonely, and at a loss for how to sate a hunger she didn't even understand. All she could do was, with a trembling breath and trembling hand, slowly lift up the edge of her nightgown.

As she shuddered against herself, someone watched Wendy from the darkness with narrow, glittering eyes.

The moonlight fell over her bed, icy in its white brilliance. Wendy shivered, and curled tighter under her rumpled blankets. Something was wrong. Ever since her last birthday she'd been having a strange feeling at night, after undressing and crawling into bed. Goosebumps on her skin, hair rising on her neck. Wendy was having trouble getting to sleep; the discomfort was nagging at her every nerve.

_A fluttering sound. _Wendy peeked between her eyelids, then froze. Her curtains were open, waving gently in the breeze from the cracked window.

"Don't be afraid."

Warmth on her neck, fingers around her wrists. Wendy gasped, prepared to suck in a breath to scream when a large hand covered her mouth. She could feel the rough calluses over her lips.

"I swear on everything beautiful in my world, I will not hurt you."

The voice at her ear with rich, drawling, almost lazy. There was an intense sincerity in it, though, that inexplicably made Wendy relax the smallest bit. And a smell, too- soil, cinnamon, buttery sunshine…if light could have a smell, that is. Something sharp and clean and comforting all at once.

The hand slipped away from her mouth, to lay against her cheek.

"Who are you?" Wendy whispered, her voice trembling with the remains of shock and fear.

"A wanderer. Adventurer. Marauder. I'm not from around here. But every time I pass through, I watch you. I just can't help it, Wendy."

She started at the surprisingly playful, and alluring, chuckle.

"How do you know my name?"

"I can read it in set of your brow. I can taste it in the air, when you whisper in the nighttime. I can smell it in the sweat of your body, when you can no longer contain the lust that's eating you alive…"

Wendy realized her breath was speeding at his words. Oh, his voice was so familiar, though she'd never heard it before. It was the sound of her dreams, the ones she'd tried to ignore for so long. Sultry, mischievous, but not scary- only in a good way, a fantastic way, a tantalizingly dark way.

"What is your name?" she asked, the tremble in her voice now present for a reason other than shock.

"Peter."

His lips were on her ear as he said the word. Wendy tightened her arm against her stomach. She felt a body press against her back, the hand around her wrist move to grasp her fingers.

"Peter…" she repeated, tasting the letters on her tongue.

"Do you want to have an adventure, Wendy?" he asked. "I can take you away…no more hiding. I can take you far, far away."

Peter's lips moved down her neck. Wendy nodded, pressed herself against his chest.

"If your eyes are open, close them. If you're holding, on let go. Because there's only one foolproof way to get where we're going. I'd like to show you."

Wendy, almost as if in a daze, shifted from her side to her back. She tightened her eyes firmly, though she wanted desperately to see Peter's face. His lips moved from her neck to her collarbone, and she could feel knees squeezing her hips. Peter released her hands and let the palms of his linger over her breasts, just barely grazing the nipples that were quickly becoming hard under her thin nightgown. He moved light as a spring breeze over her body, touching just enough to make Wendy nearly explode with a tingling electricity that made her moan. She lifted up her hips to meet his, feeling like she'd loose her mind if he didn't continue. Another laugh this time, more boisterous, and then that big, calloused hand was rubbing her firmly between the legs. Wendy gasped, shuddered, tried desperately to clutch at Peter's body. Her fingers closed around hair, soft and thick. She pulled at it, and then something white exploded behind her eyelids. Wendy lost any her of feeling, and just as quickly, thought.


End file.
